


Maybe

by uncookedrice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pack Dynamics, Rebuilt Hale House, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Some Humor, The Pack is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncookedrice/pseuds/uncookedrice
Summary: Stiles and Derek always seemed like reluctant allies to the pack. They weren’t really friends but they weren’t enemies either. They looked out for one another after a fight, patched each other up, would do anything they could to protect one another just like they both did for the rest of the pack. It was all ordinary pack stuff. They weren’t super close like Stiles and Scott or Derek and Isaac. Maybe that’s why it took the pack so long to realise that they actuallywerepretty close. Maybe it was because they actually hung out together a lot, just the two of them, but never told the pack about it, so their general proximity and understanding of each other was a surprise. Why would they tell everyone about it? It’s not like it was anything special, they were just friends.or, five times everyone realises how close Stiles and Derek are and one time they do.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 30
Kudos: 610





	Maybe

Stiles and Derek always seemed like reluctant allies to the pack. They weren’t really friends but they weren’t enemies either. They looked out for one another after a fight, patched each other up, would do anything they could to protect one another just like they both did for the rest of the pack. It was all ordinary pack stuff. They weren’t super close like Stiles and Scott or Derek and Isaac. Maybe that’s why it took the pack so long to realise that they actually _were_ pretty close. Maybe it was because they actually hung out together a lot, just the two of them, but never told the pack about it, so their general proximity and understanding of each other was a surprise. Why would they tell everyone about it? It’s not like it was anything special, they were just friends.

————————————————————

**1\. Isaac**

Isaac had just got back to the pack house. It was late, Derek had probably already eaten without him. They had lacrosse practice after school that day and coach made them run a lap around the school for every shot they missed. Isaac had to run _a lot_ because he was paired with Jackson who decided for be an absolute jerk and catch every shot he took. Luckily everyone was paired separately otherwise they’d be able to tell that both of them weren’t exactly normal. The more shots Jackson caught, the harder Isaac threw the ball. Fifty laps was too many, even for a werewolf. The school was _big_ and watching other guys from the team leave after four or five laps didn’t help. He got to talk to Stiles for a bit though, who had to run twelve. Even the coach left at the thirteenth. Isaac wasn’t sure why he kept going after that, discipline maybe? Used to being punished and finishing what he had to do even without supervision? Either way, it was _late_. It was lucky that Scott and Mrs McCall had to come into school late tonight to talk to Scott’s English teacher about him failing the subject, Isaac wasn’t sure he would have been able to walk home without collapsing, so he was thankful for the ride. He’d probably be dying of hunger by the time he got to the house if he walked.

Good thing he could smell food coming from the house. Voices, too, probably from the TV. Derek tended to channel surf after dinner before eventually giving up and picking up a book. Isaac walked into the house and headed straight to the kitchen where he could smell some type of pasta, cheesy pasta with chicken. _Yum_. Instead of finding a plate wrapped in foil and dirty dishes in the sink, Isaac saw Derek standing over the stove and Stiles leaning against his shoulder, jabbing a finger into his Alpha’s side. Derek was letting out little huffs in response to the jabbing until Stiles reached around his waist and poked both sides at the same time. Rather than growling or flashing his eyes or pushing him away like Isaac expected, Derek turned towards Stiles, and grabbed him around the waist. Stiles yelped and laughed as he was chucked over Derek’s shoulder.

Derek walked pasted Isaac with a gruff “hey” and threw Stiles on the couch closest to the kitchen. Stiles _oof_ ’ed before letting out a scream, somehow mixed with a laugh, as Derek held a pillow above his head. Isaac was still standing in the kitchen, eyes wide, watching along with confusion. Derek, unaware of Isaac’s bemusement, proceeded to hit Stiles with the pillow. Evidently not hurting him considering Stiles was still laughing like a hyena, but hard enough to keep him down. After about a minute, Derek stopped, threw the pillow to one of the other couches, pointed at Stiles and said, “Stay.” Then he turned back to the kitchen and continued to stir the pasta.

Isaac blinked at Derek’s back but turned around when Stiles started talking. “Hey, man,” he said, sitting up now with his arm over the back of the couch and his chin resting against his forearm. “How were those laps? Took you forever, dude, you must be exhausted. Probably hungry, too. We’re making pasta, it’s got a _buttload_ of cheese and chicken in there. Did coach watch you the entire time? Anyway, I was dead tired after only twelve, how many did you have to do again? Fifty? Jeez, man, I would not have survived that. Good thing I didn’t get paired with Jackson, that guys is such a douche. He’d probably throw every ball he catches back at me as hard as he could-“ Isaac heard a growl from the kitchen at that but Stiles kept talking, either not hearing it or not caring, “-I’d have bruises all over me. So yeah, you are hungry, right? Dinner will be ready in like, five minutes. I told Derek to make it, I know you like cheese.”

Stiles’ smile slowly slips off his face as Isaac continues to just stare at him. “Dude, are you okay?” He asks, concerned. No, Isaac is not okay. Well, he is, really, he’s just really confused. Since when were Stiles and Derek friends? Well, they do talk a lot, but that’s usually about pack stuff like strategising or pack nights or training. Did they hang out like this with each other a lot and just not tell the pack? Do they just hang out together, making and eating dinner? Wait, did Isaac just walk on a _date?_

“Yeah, yeah I’m— are you guys on a date or something?” Isaac rushes out. Apparently, Stiles thought that was a joke, because he burst out laughing. Huh, guess not. It sure looked like it though. They seem so happy and comfortable with each other. They were so close, closer and Isaac has ever seen Derek with anyone outside of fights. Were they secretly dating?

”No, dude, we’re not dating,” Stiles scoffs, finally finished laughing. “As if we wouldn’t tell you guys if we were dating.” He says, like _Isaac_ is the weird one here. Well, at least his question is answered, the steady thump of Stiles’ heart confirming his answer.

Well that’s kind of awkward. “Uh… I’m starving. I’m gonna, uh, set the table.” Isaac stammers out. Shuffle to the kitchen cabinet to grab some plates on his tired and sore legs. Give it a couple more minutes and some food and he’d be good as new. He’s definitely suffered worse. His lack of sleep last night and refusal to eat whatever slop they were serving at lunch today impeding his healing abilities, apparently an apple and some milk was not enough for a growing werewolf. Stiles’ would _not_ be happy if he heard about Isaac’s lack of self-care.

As he sets the table, Isaac sees Stiles get up again and head toward Derek. The boy rests his right hand on Derek’s left shoulder and leans over the pot on the stove. Tapping it twice, he says, “Looks good, big guy.” And lets his hand slide down Derek’s back as he turns towards the fridge to grab a soda for each of them.

————————————————————

**2\. Boyd**

“There’s a witch in Beacon Hills,” Derek says as he stalks through the front door and sees Boyd sitting at the kitchen island.

 _Right,_ Boyd thinks. _Starting off the day with good news._ He was just trying to have a nice relaxing breakfast before getting ready for a day of training. “What do they want?” He asks. Maybe they’re friendly. Maybe they just got moved for their job, maybe they’re just passing through, maybe they’re here for an event.

”She hasn’t announced herself. From what I can tell, she’s been here for about three days, she probably doesn’t want us to know that we know she’s here. So, she’s a threat and we need to take care of it.” Derek says, his voice laced with irritation. _Maybe not._

”Uh, no,” Derek snaps his eyes towards Stiles as soon as he starts speaking, maybe even before that. Stiles _does_ like to go against everything Derek says, Alpha or not, Derek probably anticipated Stiles’ disagreement. Boyd almost forgot he was there, he was uncharacteristically quiet, laying on the couch messing around on his phone. Probably texting Scott, they can’t go a whole hour without talking to each other. “We can’t just attack unprovoked, dude, that’s just rude.” Boyd notices Derek’s eyebrows pinch just a little tighter together when Stiles calls him _dude_ , it would be funny if Derek wasn’t guaranteed to thrash him at training if he knew Boyd found it funny.

”She’s on my territory,” Derek growls, red coating the rim of his pupils.

Crossing his arms and leaning slightly forward like a cartoon character, Stiles sasses, “How would she know?” Boyd is almost surprised when Stiles doesn’t poke his tongue out after that. He is, however, _very_ surprised when Derek stays silent, not even a disapproving growl for talking back to the Alpha.

”Exactly! Witches don’t have werewolf sniffers, Sourwolf, why would we fight her and risk everyone when we could just go, ‘hey, how’s it going? Oh, us? Yeah, we’re the Beacon Hills wolf pack. Yeah, you are on our territory. Oh, you didn’t know? Yeah, that’s not all that surprising, we figured you wouldn’t so we thought we’d come over and introduce ourselves. Hey, are you planning to kill people or us and take the territory or anything else evil like that? No? Well, great, you can stay here if you want, no problem. Just don’t do anything evil or then we’ll _have_ to kill you. Yeah, big sad if we’d have to do that. Anyway, have a nice day, see you around!’” Stiles finishes with a flailing wave.

Derek blinks, staring at Stiles for another second before sighing loudly. “Fine, we’ll talk to her. Boyd, you go grab the others and meet back here in an hour. After we come back we’ll start training for the day.” Then, strangely, he turns towards _Stiles_.

 _Oh._ As Derek’s second in command, he was used to Derek looking towards him for agreement when he makes pack decisions like this. Turning to Stiles instead means— well, Boyd doesn’t really know what it means. Is Stiles his second now? Boyd doesn’t think so, because Derek looks to him now for a response after Stiles nods. Nodding himself, Boyd gets up, abandoning his cereal. Derek looked towards both of them. Can Alpha’s have two seconds? It doesn’t seem likely. While heading towards everyones houses to pick them up and tell them the situation, Boyd thinks. Stiles must hold a higher position than Boyd because Derek looked to him _first_. Boyd isn’t sure what position that is, though.

Even weirder, this morning Boyd was sure that Derek and Stiles barely tolerated each other. Were they friends now? More than that? No, they’d probably tell the pack if they were dating… right? Maybe they’re still not friends, maybe Derek just holds a lot of respect for Stiles. Stiles _is_ very smart, and it was his idea to talk to the witch, maybe that’s why he looked to him.

After talking to the witch, Boyd sees Stiles pat Derek’s shoulder out of the corner of his eye, mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like, “Good job, Sourwolf.” Maybe ‘something more’ wasn’t that much of a stretch.

————————————————————

**3\. Erica**

Not all witches on their territory are friendly. A few months after greeting the last one, a coven came to town. They were trying to do some spell, a very dangerous one, but Erica wasn’t exactly sure what it was supposed to do. Currently, she was sitting in the living room of the pack house with a giant, deep gash on her side. It was healing, but not quickly. The coven killed someone. Whatever spell they were trying to do required a human sacrifice (of course it did) but one of the witches messed up and the spell didn’t work. So they tried again. If at first you don’t succeed, right? This time though, the pack knew exactly who the sacrifice was and exactly when they were taken. How, you ask? Well, it was Stiles of course! The amount of times that guy has been kidnapped is statistically impossible.

The pack knew who was taken and when, but they didn’t know _where_ he was. Well, no one but _Derek_ did. Derek could sniff him out from miles away. Something something ‘we’ve been around each other a lot’ something something ‘I’m a born wolf, Scott’ something something ‘we don’t have time to argue!’

He was right, they didn’t. If the pack couldn’t smell him from a few miles away, they sure could hear him. Stiles, tied to a wooden pole in the ground, surrounded by witches — five of them — all encircled by a wall of fire, _would not shut up._ Whenever Stiles panicked, he talked. A lot. It didn’t matter what he was talking about, currently he was going on about the pros and cons of taking calculus as opposed to trigonometry. His excessive talking was usually out of panic, but he always claims that it’s so he can distract whoever their enemy is that week until they get there, “Even a few extra seconds could be the difference between life and death, Erica. My life and death, in fact, and I prefer life, thank you very much. I wouldn’t have to talk so much if people would _stop kidnapping me._ ”

Judging by the pitch of Stiles’ voice, they really needed to get him out of there. The plan was simple: Boyd, Jackson, Scott, Erica and Derek take out a witch each, Derek being assigned the one that looked like the leader, while Isaac grabbed Stiles and hauled him off to the sidelines. Everything went to plan, except for the fact that they apparently aren’t good at telling who the leader is because Erica got her, not Derek, and she used magic to put this gash up Erica’s side, taking her out, and then ambushed Derek from behind and stabbed him through one of his kidneys with the same magic she used on Erica.

Luckily, the witches Boyd, Jackson and Scott had were quickly taken care of and they swooped in to the rescue. Boyd carried Erica back to the house while Scott and Isaac took Derek’s arms over their shoulders and half-carried half-dragged him back. Jackson was in charge of making sure no one taking a midnight stroll through the preserve stumbled across the bodies. The others, apart from the injured and recently kidnapped, would be headed back to help once the aforementioned were dropped off. Stiles, of course, _kept talking_ all the way back.

When they arrived, Erica and Derek were dumped on the couch while Stiles went off to get the first aid kit. Erica’s eyes were drooping, her body trying to fix itself taking all her energy. “Alright, let’s get you patched up,” Stiles said, kneeling in front of her. The sting of the rubbing alcohol was keeping her awake so she waited until he finished stitching her up before attempting to fall asleep again. The heavy throbbing wasn’t helping, but she was almost there. Through her sleepy haze, she heard Stiles talking again and opened one of her eyes just a crack.

Stiles was kneeling in front of Derek, who looked exhausted and in a lot of pain, now. Slowly, Stiles began to dab rubbing alcohol around the outside of the hole, about the same size as a bullet, in Derek’s torso. He wouldn’t be able to stitch it, it would heal faster than Erica’s wound though, but repairing a kidney would still not be fun. Erica must have fallen asleep for a few seconds because when she opened her eyes again Derek’s hand was on Stiles’ cheek and he was talking. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

”Jesus, Der, am _I_ okay? You’ve got a hole in your stomach!” Stiles huffed, frustrated. “I thought she killed you, I just saw her come up behind you and then you just dropped.” Her eye lids had dropped again but she could faintly smell the salt of tears.

”I’m okay,” Derek said softly, comfortingly.

”You better be,” Stiles sniffed than sighed. “Let’s get you upstairs, you’ll be more comfortable in a bed.” _Erica_ would be more comfortable in a bed, too, but that’s fine, leave her down here on the couch so she can wake up with a crook in her neck, no problem. In the back of her mind, Erica thought that it was kinda strange that Stiles cried and Derek held his cheek. She didn’t realise they were that close.

————————————————————

**4\. Scott**

It was pack night, the one night a week where they all just hung out together. They hung out together at school, of course, but without Derek, without the Alpha, it was different. Not as... pleasant? Contenting? Comfortable? Scott felt like a piece of himself was missing when they didn’t have everyone. Like a missing limb. If a werewolf lost a limb would it grow back? Huh. Anyway: pack night. Usually they just ordered some pizza and watched movies. They dragged the mattress from the spare room and put it on the floor, between the two three-seater couches on the sides of the room and the love seat between the kitchen and the TV.

After a movie or three, they fell asleep where they were and woke up in the morning with Netflix cycling through trailers of movie and TV show suggestions. Stiles and Boyd were most likely to be the first ones up, which was best for everyone because the rule of pack morning was that the first ones up make breakfast and no one except those two could cook all that well. No fires were ever started, but stomach aches and green faces have occurred, which is an exceptional feat considering werewolves aren’t supposed to get food poisoning.

One particular morning, however, Stiles wasn’t the first or even the second one up. This wasn’t all that unusual, what was unusual was that everyone, except Derek, woke up before him. _Scott_ woke up before him. Now _that_ was weird. The rest of the pack woke slowly, migrating to the kitchen where Boyd, with the help of Lydia, were starting to make breakfast. Well, help is a strong word, Lydia was making toast while Boyd cooked up some sausages, eggs, bacon and hash browns. By the time Scott made his way to the kitchen, yawning so hard that it almost looked like his jaw had disconnected from the rest of his skull, breakfast way ready and everyone was moving it over to the massive dining room table.

”Wait,” Erica said abruptly, causing everyone to turn towards her. “Are Stiles and Derek not awake yet?”

The wolves in the room tilted their heads slightly, listening for Stiles’ rambling, he somehow talked more in the morning. What they heard instead was the steady, synchronised heartbeats of both Stiles and Derek. “I can’t believe they’re still asleep, they’re usually up by now,” Issac commented.

”Maybe they stayed up later than the rest of us?” Scott suggested.

Lydia, always almost _too_ observant, shook her head, “No, they fell asleep halfway through the second movie.”

Without saying anything else, they all made their way to the living room where their Alpha and their pack-mate were sleeping to wake them for breakfast. As they turned the corner, they saw Stiles lying sideways across the mattress, draped over Dereks back. He, like Derek, was lying on his stomach. Stiles’s abdomen was pressed against Derek’s hip and his nose was pressed against the other hip, making his neck angled in a way that looked very uncomfortable. Stiles would probably complain about it when he woke up until someone, most likely Derek, drained the pain.

Before anyone could say anything, Derek started to roll over. Boyd began to move forward to wake Derek before elbows started jabbing into stomachs and knees bashed noses. But he didn’t need to worry, because even while sleeping, Stiles and Derek were in sync. Derek rolled, facing towards Stiles head and the onlooking pack, turning until his body was lying diagonally across the mattress. His movements caused Stiles to slide over him until his chest was against Derek’s chest, his arms between them both while Derek’s was over Stiles’ waist. Stiles moved his legs until they were tangled with Dereks and tucked his head underneath the Alpha’s chin. Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ hair and then stilled, sighing deeply in contentment.

”That was so cute,” Erica muttered. The rest of the pack mumbled agreement before turning back towards the dining room to pile their plates with food, leaving Scott standing behind the loveseat looking at his best friend and the guy he thought Stiles hated. They both looked content and they moved with one another so fluidly it was like they’d done it before. Maybe they had. Turning back to the dining table, Scott sat and piled his plate with food. They’d leave some for Derek and Stiles to have later, but for now they just let them sleep.

————————————————————

**5\. Sheriff**

The next Friday, Sheriff Stilinksi was at the supermarket after his shift grabbing a frozen pizza for that nights dinner. Stiles wouldn’t be able to tell him off, _thank god_ , because he was at Derek’s with the rest of the pack every Friday night. It was all luck that he managed to run into his son at the supermarket.

”Dad! Hey, what are you doing here? I got groceries for this week on Wednesday. Wait— you’re not getting junk are you?” Stiles inquired, squinting his eyes and trying to peer around John’s back to look into his basket.

”Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” John counters.

”I had a free period this afternoon and lacrosse was cancelled, now stop changing the subject, what are you doing here?” John blanches for a second, for a sheriff he was remarkably terrible at coming up with excuses to tell his son.

”I’m— I’m getting dinner,” He stutters. “Didn’t feel like the fish that we have at home.”

It’s obvious that Stiles doesn’t believe him, luckily, Derek comes around the corner at that moment to save him. “Sheriff, how are you?” He asks, tilting his head in a greeting. Derek’s a good kid. The sheriff sure didn’t think so at first, what with the glaring and scowling and, oh yeah, the _murder accusations_ , but now that he knows about all the supernatural stuff out there and that Derek was just doing his best to save the town and protect his band of teens, he knows Derek is a good kid. Definitely in need of some therapy, but he takes care of his pack and anyone who looks out for his trouble-finding kid is good in his books.

”I’m good, just grabbing some food. What about you?”

”Yeah, all good here. Stiles and I were just getting snacks for tonight.”

”Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it, then. Have a good night, boys,” John takes the opening and gets out of there as quick as possible, he can make his way back to the frozen pizzas when his son is on the other side of the supermarket, that kid would probably be able to sense if he even touched any type of junk food.

”Healthy food only, dad!” Stiles calls out to him as he walks away. He can hear him start to bicker with Derek about what kind of snacks the ‘pups’ would want and what their favourites are, like parents would. John guesses that Derek _is_ kind of a father figure to all the betas in the pack, in a way. His role is a stereotypical father role. John has no idea what Stiles’ role in the pack is, though, maybe he’s like a mother? Nurturing, fearless, intensely protective. That would suit him, John thinks.

What would that make the relationship between his son and his son’s Alpha, then? As the ‘parents’ of the pack. It wouldn’t surprise him if they _were_

_together, they were around each other a lot, with the pack and without. They both liked to be near each other too, close. Maybe they were just tactile… maybe not. No, it definitely wouldn’t surprise him. Though it might surprise Stiles._

————————————————————

**+1. Stiles and Derek**

Kelpies were the _worst_. Is Stiles some kind of supernatural catnip? Why does everything go after ? Now he’s got swamp gunk all over him cause a kelpie decided _’yeah, that’s the kinda guy I wanna drown’_. And of course Derek’s got swamp gunk all over him, too, cause he dove in and killed the kelpie. So now, two swamp gunk covered guys, were standing in the kitchen of the pack house making tea. The others had run home to their nice warm beds because they didn’t have to scrub themselves clean. Stiles absolutely refused to drive home and damage Roscoe’s interior, so Derek’s for a shower it was.

Derek placed a mug in front of him and Stiles gratefully sipped from it, humming in thanks. It was kinda weird to think that the two of them hated each others guts only a few months ago. Weird enough for Stiles to say out loud, not that he’s got any kind of filter to stop him from saying anything anyway, “Is it weird that we used to hate each other and now we’re sitting here with tea covered in swamp gunk?” Derek gives him a strange look Stiles can’t decipher and slowly shakes his head.

”I didn’t hate you,” he denies, and Stiles give him a disbelieving look. “You were irritating and I wasn’t sure if you were gonna leave me for dead when you found the chance, but I never hated you.” He sounds so earnest, Stiles almost believes him.

”No way you totally hated me, you were always slamming me into really hard surfaces with all your werewolf strength. Or, well, I guess it’d be with the full strength an ordinary human cause if you gave it everything you got all my bones would probably be shattered by now,” Stiles takes a gulp of his tea and then proceeds to choke on it at Derek’s next words.

”That’s because I wanted to be closer to you,” he leans over and pats Stiles’ back until his tea stops trying to kill him.

”Dude, _what_? What do you mean be close to me?”

”I mean I wanted to be closer to you.”

”Yeah, no kidding, you already said that. I mean _why_?” he implored.

Derek, shrugged, “I don’t know, I think you reminded me of my pack. You smelt like pack too, like my wolf accepted you before the rest of me really did. I liked being around you, but, you know, I didn’t _know_ you yet so it’s not like I was going to just stick my face in your neck and just sniff you for a couple minutes.”

“But, you would… now?”

”I-I mean… if you wouldn’t… mind. I wouldn’t, either, I guess.” Derek stammered.

”You guess?”

”I wouldn’t mind.”

”I wouldn’t mind, either.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Stiles taking a small sip of tea. Derek slowly made his way over to him and stopped at his side. Without looking at Derek, Stiles tipped his chin up and tilted his ear towards his shoulder, baring his neck. Derek reached across Stiles’s chest and rested his hand on his shoulder. Then he dug his face into Stiles’ neck for only a second before abruptly pulling back. Stiles lifted an eyebrow at him while Derek scrunched his nose, frowning.

”You smell,” he grumbled.

Stiles burst into laughter and Derek’s face smoothed over, a small smiling curling the corner of his lips. Feeling bold, all of a sudden, Stiles leaned up a scraped the tip of his nose against Derek’s jaw. “So do you,” he said quietly before placing chaste kisses along Derek’s jaw bone towards his mouth. Before he reached his lips, he pulled back slightly, analysing Derek, whose eyes were lidded.

Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek, chastely, softly. Derek poked his tongue against Stiles’ bottom lip before deepening the kiss, his hand coming up to hold the back of his neck. A minute passed, and Stiles sighed, pulling away, Derek keeping his hand on him. Stiles reached up and took hold of Derek’s hand, bringing them both to his chest.

”I should go wash this gunk off,” he mumbled. Derek hmm’ed in response and Stiles stepped backwards, once, twice, letting Derek’s hand slowly slip away. When just their fingertips were touching, Stiles stopped. “Aren’t you coming?”

Derek followed him to his bathroom where they both stripped and stepped under the warm water. Stiles curled himself against Derek’s chest, Derek’s head on his own, the water cascading through his hair and down both of their backs. There was nothing wanton about it, just intimate, warm, close.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I haven't actually seen Teen Wolf. I somehow got really into reading Sterek fics but haven't gotten around to the show yet even though it's been like two years... hopefully despite that it's a good fic and at least someone enjoys it. 
> 
> Also, I know that part at the end where Derek is all 'I push you into walls to be close to you' is so cliche and all over this fandom but I didn't have any other idea for the +1.


End file.
